Trip to the Zoo
by Lpc13
Summary: Brittany and Santana are married and have two children. They go to the zoo with Puck and Rachel and their family. Includes other pairings near the end of the story. First story please comment! I don't own Glee! COMPLETE!
1. Arrival

"Santana!"exclaimed Brittany from the top of the stairs. "What!" "Where's the diaper

bag?"Santana and Brittanys 1 and a half year old daughter Susan Lucy Lopez-Pierce was still in

diapers and the family was planning on going to the zoo with Puck and Rachels 5 year old twins

Sally and Brendan. The Lopez-Pierces family terror, 3 year old Julio Robert was currently in his

carseat waiting for Santana. "In the back closet!" yelled Santana as she grabbed the hand held

cooler and headed to the car. "Mami, when do we see tigers?" asked Julio. "Soon, baby, soon."

chuckled Santana as she checked to make sure Julio was safley buckled. Brittany came out

holding a crying Susan and talking on the phone. "Yeah yeah we are leaving now. Ok see you

soon. I know Rach, all right. Ok, bye." Santana met them halfway and asked, "Whats wong

baby?" "Rachel is there and she said tha-"Not you Britt, Susie!" laughed Santana as she took

Susan from Brittany. "Oh! Well she was trying to help me get down the bag, and her bottle

slipped out and hit her head." "Well Susie is so strong she can take it, right hun?" cooed Santana

as she tickled Susie. "Tigers, tigers, tigers!" chanted Julio, raising his fist with each word. "Ok

lets go!" Santana buckled in Susan and then sat down in the passenger seat next to Brittany and

to Julios wishes she put Pokemon into the DVD player. Once there they saw Puck (without his

mohawk) with Sally on his shoulders and Rachel and Brendan counting the cars that passed.

"Hey guys!" Brittany called. "Eeep!" exclaimed Rachel. "We haven't seen you in so long! This is

gonna be so much fun! I cant wait!" Rachel rambled sounding more like a five year old then a

29 year old. "Hey Santana." said Puck as he lowerd Sally so she could give hugs. "Hey Britt,

and J.R. my man! How are you?" "I'm gonna see a tiger! A big orange one!" "Wow thats

awesome!" said Puck in a childlike manner. "Can we get a move on?" asked Sally exasperated.

"Lets go sweetheart!" said Rachel, and they headed through the gates.


	2. Tigers!

**Sorry it's so short! R&R! I dont own glee.**

"One please." said Brittany as she paid for a carriage for Susan and Julio. The lady wheeled a large carriage out and went back to the stand. Santana laid a towel down on the seat and wiped down the handle to get rid of some of the germs. "You can never be too safe." said Santana and Rachel nodded in agreement. "Where do you wanna go first?" asked Puck looking at the map. "Tiger Den!" yelled Brendan and Julio. "I want to go to the Butterfly Palace!" said Sally sadly. "To bad we overrule you!" yelled Brendan and he stuck out his tongue. "Brendan!" snapped Rachel warningly. "We will go to the Tiger Den-HA!-then", said Puck, very annoyed,"we will go to the Butterfly Castle." "Daddy, its palace. Butterfly Palace." said Sally sweetly."Sorry sweetie." said Puck and he took her hand as they all started to make their way to the tigers. Once they got there, the boys ran up to the glass. "A tiger! Mami! Mommy! I see one!" yelled Julio pointing at the tiger. "Yes Julio, but we have to be quiet. There are others in here." said Brittany, who was holding Susie so she could see the tigers. Rachel walked over to Puck and Sally, who were trying out the children activities. "Noah, take a picture of Sally and Brendan with the tiger in the back." said Rachel and passed him the camera. *click* Went the camera and a beautiful picture appeared on the screen. "Guys, guys! Guess who is working at the Butterfly Castle! I mean palace. Guess whos working there!" yelled Santana waving a flier at them. "Who?" "Quinn!" "Eeep! I forgot she worked here!" exclaimed Rachel. Grabbing Brendan and Sally by the hands, Rachel bolted out of the Den, everyone else in tow. "Slow down!" yelled the Lopez-Pierce moms as they put Susan and Julio in the carriage. Rachel stopped and Puck almost ran over Brendan. Sally was spinning around and muttering something about butterfly princesses. Finally the kids were in and they were in front of the Butterfly Palace.


	3. Butterflies and Old Ladies

**Hi! Hope you all are enjoying the story! I just want to type it now so there might be another chapter up today! Who knows! Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. Here comes the old lady I was talking about ;)!**

As they were parking the carriage, Rachel and Puck brought their children over to see a peacock that was walking around. An old woman walked up to Santana and Brittany. She kept looking at Julio the Santana the Brittany then Susan and back to Julio. The old woman made mental notes *Julio and Santana had the same hair * Susan has hair like Brittany but the same eyes and skin as Santana. "Excuse me?" asked the elderly woman. "Yes, are you alright?" asked Brittany looking concerned. "Oh, I'm quite alright dear. I just couldn't help but notice how similar you all look." she said motioning to the four of them. Santana then asked, "Yeah, is that a problem?" "Not at all. Just the father must look a lot like you." the woman said to Santana. "Oh, you must be mistaken. We are their mothers." said Brittany smiling. Suddenly the old womans face was filled with rage. "You two are MARRIED?" "YEAH! Do you have a PROBLEM with that?" snapped Santana angrily. "Filthy scum! You aren't normal! BRought to the earth by the devil! Children need a FATHER! You are HORRIBLE people!" exclaimed the old woman as Rachel ran over and took Julios hand and picked up Susan and brought them over to Puck. "Quieres un pedazo de mi? Huh, yo voy a ir al Lima Heights on ti! Nunca hables de mi esposa o hijas de esa monera! Usted filthy-" "Santana! Don't yell at the elderly! Let's go!" Brittany said pleadingly. "No! She need to know something about Lima. In Lima we didn't let people go! We got rid of them! Puck came by just in time and grabbed Santana as she tried to whack the old lady. The old lady scurried away, still yelling about the abomination that they were. "PUCK- Its Noah- WHAT WAS THAT FOR!""I don't want my friend to be arrested in front of children." Puck said calmly. Rachel came by and helped calm down Santana. Julio was crying and after they got both of them calmed down, they went into the palace to see Quinn. Thankfully, no one saw Brittany cry.

They all walked into the Palace and saw Quinn. She was telling a family about some of the butterflies. When she finished everyone ran over and hugged her, which was hard concidering she was 8 months pregnant. "Hi! Is it family day and I wasn't invited?" pouted Quinn. Ignoring her question, Puck asked, "Do you need a seat?"as he pulled up a chair from the stack. "Thank you Noah. It's pretty tireing working all day." "How is Joe?" Asked Brittany, whose eyes were still a bit noticed and sent her a worried look, but Brittany just waved it off mouthing 'allergies' Quinn nodded and answered, "He's good he is playing at the golf club today with his band." Sally was tugging on Rachels arm so Rachel turned and Sally said "Butterflies are here. Can we go look?" "Sure hun." After everyone said goodbye to Quinn they made their way through the palace. A butterfly even landed on Sally's shoulder! After the Butterfly Palace, they headed to get ice cream. 'Glory Days' came on over the loud speaker and the four adults all looked at eachother. Even though Brittany didn't graduate with them, the song was still special. "May I have this dance?" Asked Puck looking lovingly at his wife. "Why Puck", Rachel let slip," of course. Santana and Brittany started dancing and so did Puck and Rachel. "Ewww!" yelled all the kids except Susan. Laughing, the adults stopped and Santana and Brittany started to push the carriage with Julio, Brendan and Sally in it. Rachel was carrying Susie. "Not so fast!"yelled a male voice. They all froze.

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry it's nothing bad. Or is it? I might upload another tomorrow. I don't speak Spanish so the translation is rough. "You want a piece of me? Huh, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on you! Never talk to my wife or children that way! You filthy-" I am sorry to all of you who speak Spanish and just witnissed that beautiful language be murdered by me. Anyway please review! All are welcome! Chapters 5&6 aren't gonna be at the zoo. This is my first story so it's pretty short! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**


	4. Ice cream and Staff members

**Ooops...I just remembered I left you guys with a big cliff hanger. And now you probably think its something exciting. Sorry ;(.**

Turning around, they saw a staff member and froze. What did Julio take? thought Santana. "Y-yes sir?" asked Brittany. Santana stepped closer to her while Puck put a protective arm around Rachel. "I have been informed by the Butterfly Palace that you have something that does not belong to you." Santana threw a glance at Julio, just checking to make sure he _actually_ did't take anything. "I came to take it back." said the man and as quick as a wink her reached out, and grabbed something on Rachels shirt. "Get your hands off my wife!" yelled Puck turning red."Sorry sir, she had a baby caterpillar on her shirt." holding out his hand, he showed a baby caterpillar which was about the same suze as his pinky. "I have been calling out to you, but I didn't want to ruin the dance. Sorry." he said looking quite apologetic. "Carry on." and with a smile he turned around and walked back to the Palace. After several seconds Brendan got up and asked, "Can I get ice cream now?" The disheaveld group went up to a stand and everyone except Susie got ice cream. "Where to next?" asked Puck. "Gorillias" answerd Santana. So off they went. Santana locked hands with Brittany finally free from pushing the carriage. Puck and Rachel were talking while they pushed the three 'big' kids. Santana was baby talking to Susie and Brittany was lost in her own thoughts. Why was that old lady so mean? she thought. Especially in front of children? Brittany glanced at everyone, no one noticed how she was so silent. She was wondering why when she asked Sally and Brendan how school was. "The teacher _loves _me." said Brendan. "What about you Sal?" "She doesn't like me much." answerd Sally, pulling her jacket tighter around her. "TROUBLE MAKER just like me!" Puck joked which earned him a stern glare from the ladies. "Sometimes she calls out and walks around the room. But we are working on it." answered Rachel giving her daughter a loving smile. Sally's eyes filled with tears so Julio gave her a big hug and whispered,"Don't worry. I love you." and he gave he a kiss on the cheek. Sally giggled, thankful Brendan didn't see. "Park will close in one hour." said the loud speaker. They made it to the gorrillas. An hour later the Puckermans and Lopez-Peirce families said goodbye and drove home.

**Don't worry there are 2 chapters left! They will be at home during the holidays! Sorry this took so long! To tell you the truth I forgot about it! Whoops! I wrote this last year so...any way I hope you liked this! R&R!**


	5. Decorating!

**Hello! Sorry for the wait. Anyway this chapter (like I said) takes place in the Lopez-Pierce household! Enjoy!**

"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot.." sang Santana as she hung up the stockings with her now 2 year old daughter. Four months had passed since they went to the zoo in late September with the Puckermans. Everyone celebrated the birth of Jessica Frannie Hart, Quinn and Joes baby girl. Then they celebrated Susies birthday and now they were getting ready for Christmas! The Lopez-Pierce houshold was filled with the aroma of cookies in the oven. "Santa!" babbled Susie as Lord Tubbington the Third waltz into the room wearing a cute Christmas outfit. "Mami, Mami! Tree time!" shouted Julio as he and Brittany came out of the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. "Now that everyone is here, we can decorate the tree." smiled Santana at her sons enthusiasm. She gave Julio a plastic globe ornament and Brittany a glass one. They started hanging them and a little bit later Santana had to ask Brittany to get down a box from the closet, since she couldnt reach it. Brittany easily got the box and handed it to her wife with a smirk. Next week Joe, Quinn and Jessica were coming over to celebrate Christmas. *RING RING RING* rang the telephone and Brittany scrambled up from eating cookies to answer it. "Hello? This is she. Of course sir. She is? I will be there soon." Brittany hung up the phone and said sadly, "I got to get to the studio. Avery twisted her ankle and I have to fill in." "Ok, but be careful." said Santana nervously. "There's a lot of snow out there." Everyone gave Brittany a good bye kiss and then she left. "We should wait for Mommy to be back before we keep decorating. This is her favorite part about the holidays." Santana told her children. "AWW!" Julio sighed and plopped onto the floor. "How about we watch a movie instead?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer. "Yay!" cried Julio ans Susan squeeled in delight. Lord Tubbington was struggiling to get the fake Santa costume of of himself but he was too big too get it off. Susan giggled and started to pat his head, which he did not like. Of course, he wouldn't hurt her. He unintentionally scratched her once when she stepped on his tail, and Santana almost murdered him! Santana finally came over and scooped Susan up, to L-Tubs relief. She put her on the couch next to Julio and then helped Lord Tubbington out of the death trap of a costume he was in. Julio picked out the movie 'The Polar Express'. It was his favorite movie ever since he saw it last year and got one of the 'bells' from Santas sleigh for Christmas. Near the middle of the movie Susie fell asleep so Santana carried her upstairs and put her to bed. At the end of the movie Santana got Julio washed and ready for bed. She started to clean up some of the mess from downstairs when Brittany arrived home. It was only 7:30 so they decided to head up to bed and watch a movie. They picked out 'Nightmare Before Christmas' since it was one of Brittanys favorites because of the wonderful claymation. Santana claimed she liked due to the scarier parts, but Brittany knew she secretly loved the claymation aspect as well. Before they even made it to the middle, both of them were fast asleep.

**DONE! Next chapter is the last one :( oh well. Hope you like it. And just to stick with the trend of writing this in every chapter, R&R. Even though I know you won't ;)**


	6. Christmas!

**The final...COUNTDOWN! What just happened? No but it is the final Chapter. I am writing this the same day I am writing Chapter 5! But you will have to read it tomorow! HAHAHA! But you dont even know that! Anyway Enjoy!**

*Ding Dong!* Santana ran to the mud room and opened up the door. Brittany ran upstairs to get Quinn and Joes presents and Julio was already holding Jessicas. "Merry Christmas!" "You too!" "It's so great to see you again! Come in! "All the comotion was going on when the door bell rang again. Brittany got it this time and let in Mike and Tina. "Merry Christmas guys!" Everyone started to exchange gifts and talk. Mike and Tina just got a house downtown and were going to start a family. Quinn and Joe also bought a house downtown and they (obviously) just had Jessica. During dinner, as expected, there were spills from the children but luckily nothing major happened. Santana had spent 2 hours spraying the new tablecloth with 'Never Wet'. It worked perfectly. None of the spills went through the tablecloth so it was a must have to all the women at the table. "How's Lord T?" asked Tina glancing at the big cat chowing down on some ham. "He is taking after the 1st in his eating habits!" laughed Brittany. "But I think he tried to sell Julio and Susan on e-bay when they were both first born. He was jealous." whispered Brittany and everyone held back a giggle. "It's true! I saw him." Brittany said defensively which earned her a pat on the hand from Santana. Brittany may have gotten a LOT smarter in college but she still says strange things about cats. Santana promptly changed the subject. The door bell rang so Brittany got up to answer it. And she wanted to cool down from the embarrassment she just faced. When she got to the door she was shocked to see the Puckermans. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Brittany. "We know we said we were going to just sit at home and enjoy a small Hanukkah party with the kids, but we were sad! We wanted to party with you guys too! And since you said you really wanted us to come, we did!" Rachel said in one breath. "We are having dinner so come on in! I'll grab some more chairs. I'm so happy you made it!" Brittany said happily. She forgot all about the past conversation at the sight of her friends at the door. After everyone was settled in again, they continued to talk about outrageous things the glee club did. "Remember when Sugar threw that party at breadstix?" "Oh yeah! She called it the 'Sugar Shack'! Artie and Rory fought over her!" Mike said and everyone laughed harder. "Oh! And when we sang to Emma when Will proposed!" Quinn said. They continued to talk about the fun times they had. They all went into the living room to watch the Christmas special. Instead of watching the live one, Brittany put on theirs. "We were so cute back then!" exclaimed Mike in a girly voice and Tina playfully hit him. Santana brought out a photo album and started to flip through it. "Look at my HAIR!" exclaimed Joe. His hair was now cut and 'tamed'. "Well i liked it." said Quinn lovingly. "Remember when I was in a wheelchair." said Quinn queitly. "Of Course Q. Who could forget? We were all so scared for you." answerd Santana hugging her best friend. The children all got to open one gift once their parents couldn't take the whining tried to open another one from Aunt Tina, but Brendan stopped her. Hours later when all the kids were sleeping, everyone left. Santana and Brittany carried their children up to their rooms. "You know," said Santana," they don't have to be the only ones to open gifts early." and with a smirk she pulled out a box for Brittany. Brittany laughed and handed Santana her own gift. Brittany opened hers first. Inside were four glass ducks. The ducks came on a stand. The stand was engraved with 'To my loving wife...' Under each duck was a name. The first said Brittany, the second Santana, the third read Julio Robert and the smallest said Susan Lucy. "It's beautiful." Brittany whispered. Their were tears threatining to spill so Santana pulled her into a hug. "Open yours." Brittany told Santana. Inside were four medium sized boxes and one smaller one. Inside the medium sized boxes were four matching wine glasses. The wine glasses gave the illusion that they were about tip over. Santana laughed and then opened the smaller one. Inside that was a cork for an opened wine bottle. The cork was shaped like an icicle and was see through. "I love these." Santana choked out. Even though they were 'just' wine glasses, Santana couldn't help but cry that her wife bought her a gift. And a gift that was just so perfect for her. They put away their gifts and cleaned up a little. Brittany glanced at the clock and it read 12:57. "Merry Christmas Santana." Brittany smiled. "Merry Christmas Britt-Britt." They went up to their room and laid down. Tomorrow, or today I guess, the kids would be up early to see if Santa came. Santana fell asleep while Brittany sang 'Do You Hear What I Hear' softly to her. Brittany slowly drifted off to sleep. But before she did, she whispered, "Merry Christmas" and then she could have sworn she heard Lord Tubbington the 2nd answer her with a meow.

**Well thats it. It's finally over. I hoped you like the ending. It actually was hard to find a way to end it. I think it's good. I should upload it before I switch it AGAIN. Hope you liked it! R&R ;)**


End file.
